


Hiding in Plain Sight

by MarcusRowland



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Highlander: The Series, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, one from 2003, the other 2009, which share nothing much apart from the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators etc., please don't sue...

They'll never work it out, thinks Tom, pouring another butterbeer.

First they thought Voldemort was dead, then crippled, now they're panicking. It didn't take much; a few sacrificial fools, spelled to believe his illusions -

"Two firewhiskies, landlord!"

\- stories planted of his death and gradual resurrection, even the Potter brat is part of the plan now. The reality is simple; he lost most of his powers, they're slowly coming back.

One day he'll be ready to destroy them, for now he lurks in this little pub at the heart of things, even uses part of his real name. They'll never work out his riddle.

_Harry Potter - now somewhat AU_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Richie's alive?" shouted Duncan McLeod.

"You were out of your mind with the demon possession," said Methos, "so I helped him fake his death; shot you with a taser so you'd think you'd taken his quickening. He's fine, but he's still hiding from you.

"So what's he doing? He can't race any more."

"You'd be surprised."

In a studio thousands of miles away the presenter faced the camera and said "Some say his buttocks are made out of rubber, others claim that he's risen from the dead. All that we know is, he's called The Stig..."

_Highlander / Top Gear_


End file.
